


Pinup Calendar April: Bucky Barnes- Easter Bun

by HopelessGeek (wuzzy90)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Easter, Pin-Up, bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuzzy90/pseuds/HopelessGeek
Summary: Bucky as a pin-up Easter bunny!This is just one of over 40 artworks created, by 20+ artists, for the Marvel Art Party Pin-Up Calendar 🎉Click on the collection to check out all the other months, from July 2020 to Dec 2021, and download your favourites to put together your own printable calendar.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50
Collections: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	Pinup Calendar April: Bucky Barnes- Easter Bun

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to all the Art Party members who helped encourage me on this! And a especially to Erin and HeyBoy who wouldn't let me forget to post it like I'm prone to do ;) 
> 
> Please check out the rest of the collection!! (most should be posted by July 1st)
> 
> Note: These calendar pages are designed to fit on 8.5"x11" and A4 paper, so you can print out a calendar set for yourself if you like

April 2021:


End file.
